


For Him

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lightwarden Au, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthSuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/gifts).



You could feel the cool metal running through your hair, gently gliding through it as if you were the most fragile thing. Everywhere _he_ touches to every place ghosted against is enough to make your body sing. Then there’s a pressure in your head, the constant deep purr echoing inside, the undeniable presence of _him_. Constant and at the forefront of your mind, there is little space left to think of anything else. Why would you? _He_ is here, here to protect you from anything that would even think of wishing you harm. All you need to do is-

A cool pressure against your cheek snaps you out of your trance, you hadn’t even noticed that you have been affectionate rubbing against _his_ thigh. The claws glide your gaze up to the golden suns and how it smiles at you despite the mask. 

_Open up, my little mortal._

Without a thought, your mouth drops open and tongue press flat. You faintly hear fabric rusting against one another underneath you, it’s is enough to make you drool. With _his_ hand in your hair, guiding you to take _his_ cock into your mouth and set your head bobbing along the length.

_Deeper, breath through your nose._

You can do that. You can do that for _him_. Anything for _him_. The cock slides further into your mouth, had you not heeded his instructions you surely would have choked. It brushes against the back of your throat and further as the claw trails out of your hair, down your neck and back.

The sloppy sound reaches your ears, enough to remind you of when it was inside you. The delicious press that’s enough to send your entire body shivering followed by the daze of a climax, all faint in your mind but the pleasure still sends to the tip of your fingers and toes. It felt good. So good. To service him with everything you have and completely de- _His_ orgasm spilled into your mouth before you knew it. Still, you eagerly drink up every drop. A cooing fills your mind mixing with a feeling of satisfaction.

_I am pleased, little one, now it is your time to sing for me._

A pair of strong hands easily picks up from between his legs and sets you down on _his_ lap. You press your hands against his bare chest, feeling the approval rolling off him in waves. With the suns smiles at you and praise as gentle as summer rain, _he_ coaxes you to submit, gently, willingly, completely.


End file.
